Vanquish
by TaintedSinner
Summary: Michael and her escaping from their relentless past. Hoping for a life together. Fortunately for them destiny had similar plans...


**Vanquish**

Chapter One:

**_Destiny_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Underword series, unfortunately, as much as I wish I did.

She smiled into the brightness of the sky, for the first time in century's meeting the sun's bright exterior without burning to a crisp. Surprises were in the horizon she sensed. Michael and her escaping from their relentless past. Hoping for a life together. Fortunately for them destiny had similar plans, as they were blessed with a child. However, with all the good, comes the bad. Selene's pregnancy was sure to slow them down on the run. They knew they would never be completely safe. Only being able to stay in one place for so long. This put pressure on the expecting parents, bringing a mere infant into their world of war and despair. Normality was not likely in the cards.

This child would grow to be a hybrid, strong and extremely powerful. Their strength as Selene said to Michael at one time, could be limitless. As Selene's pregnancy progressed she could sense the Death Dealers on their trail.

Selene awoke, fear rushing through her veins. Another nightmare, this time the Death Dealers weren't after her or Michael, they were after the child she was baring. Their child.

_The dream had possessed a message, Markus was alive and well. In the dream he had shoved her harshly against a barn wall, stroking her bloated belly, and whispering to her, "You don't know what you have done, Selene. The consequences for your actions are severe. This child will never live. I would rather die then let the abomination growing in your womb see the light of day. My brother died, William, an unnecessary death that should have been yours. Until your childs birth, Selene, until your childs death." He released her from the tight grip against the wall, his strong wings appearing behind his shoulders as he took off into the night._

Tears streamed down her porcelain face, sobs escaping her now. Michael heard the sobs and woke up. "Selene?" He asked, still ridden with sleep. "Selene?" He asked again, still only answered with crying, now he was beginning to get worried, "Selene!" He yelled, Selene shuttered as she began incoherently speaking, "He's after us. He is going to kill it. Kill it." Her tone soft now, exhausted with defeat. Her hands sub consciously finding her belly. "Who? Who's it?" Michael questioned, afraid the answer may be his child. She didn't answer, now starting to stroke her finger slowly across her stomach. He knew then, they would never be safe. Never be left alone.

_3 months later..._

Selene was now eight months into her pregnancy. Her large stomach protruded from the confines of her clothing. Michael came up behind her, kissing her on the neck. She smiled, with a slight chuckle. "Where are you going?" She asked, turning to see him putting on his shoes, "Out." He answered, "last I checked 'out' isn't a sufficient answer when I ask 'where.'" She was beginning to get testy now. "Out, take it or leave it." And apparently so was he. Usually he would have told her where he was going, what he was doing. It was a mutual respect between the two lovers, but the odd time his mood would shift as if he was the one experiencing pregnancy hormones and he would be irritable. Despite his almost bi-polar moods, she loved him. She hadn't loved anyone besides Viktor since her families brutal passing. She hadn't trusted anyone. But in her heart she knew that he was for her. When someone threatened her or hurt her in any way, physical or verbal, he went hybrid on their asses. He protected her, and she protected him. Another mutual respect between the two.

Night had fallen quicker then expected and Michael still wasn't home. She longed for his strong figure to walk through the door to their apartment. She cursed her vulnerability when he wasn't with her. She tried to remember back to when she hadn't needed him. But there never was a time, she had always needed him. Whether she thought so or not.

Michael walked through the door at four in the morning, tired and feeling guilty. He regretted speaking to her the way that he did today. He shouldn't have, she didn't deserve it. He walked into the kitchen setting his keys onto the table. Selene was soundly asleep on the couch with a book on her stomach. Her soft breathing greeted him. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

**(A/N: Well? What did you think? If there are any typo's or anything please tell me, they are my pet peeves:P Anyways, give me your input did you like did or didn't you. I was your opinions, even if they are flames. But! Hopefully I don't receive those. Anyways readers, take care 3)**

_By: TaintedSinner _


End file.
